Personifying Normality
by Kaiottic-Rawr
Summary: "Whoever said unrequited love is beautiful can kiss my ass". Embry Call is in love with his best friend Quil. Troubled enough with his home and school life how will Embry fair when their heritage comes into play. Will there history be questioned by fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

At first I passed it off as curiosity, in the moment spouts of increased hormones or something. He is my best friend; I've known him my whole life. It's just part of the awkward teenage year's right? I told myself this time and time again, feigning ignorance to my own building emotions and desires. I'm not sure when it started to happen or how long ago it was but if I think hard it was always there. My jealousy as a kid if he plaid with someone else, resling matches I instigated, challenging him knowing he would never back down. You could pass that of as just boys being boys and children being children. It was when my eyes would stray too long on his shirtless body ,When I found myself checking him out before I even realized I'd done it. Thinking things like 'Fuck that's hot' when he liked his lips before registering my mistake.

I was hyper aware of him. Anything he did I was always analyzing, watching from a distance, reading way too much into a pat on the back or a friendly arm across the shoulder. His beautiful dimpled smile makes me want to swoon, how fucking embarrassing is that. The pure emotions you could read in his eyes making me want to melt. I swear sometimes I think I've grown a vagina for Christ sakes.

He made me feel things I never felt before, physically and emotionally. I longed for him, I wanted to kiss those chap lips and be held in those arms. He always looked out for me, telling me if anyone was bothering me just to let him know. I was always the quiet kid, the one the other kids picked on cause I was a easy target. Kids are cruel and ruthless. I use to come home with scraped knees and bruises from being pushed down and beat up. I hadn't done anything to annoy them, they just didn't like me.

As much as he wanted to be, he wasn't there all the time and even in high school I still come home occasionally with a black eye. I do defend myself off course, at least attempting to get a good hit in before I go down but unfortunately I'm preyed on by more than 1 person at a time, the uneven numbers leaving me in worse shape for wear.

Yet in those times he wasn't there to help me fight and have my back, he was keeping me company while my wounds were healing. He never left my side if I was sick and it was the same for me with him. We have always been there for each other, never letting anything get between us.

I've held this unrequited love for so long it burns whenever I think about what I can't have. I listen to him talk about girls and can't help the dull ache that seems to forever be in my chest.

I ...Embry Call am irrevocably in love with my stupid goofball of a best friend Quil.

Whoever said unrequited love was beautiful can kiss my ass.

* * *

**A/N-Hello everyone, This is only my second story and its my first slash. I feel like Quil and Embry don't get enough attention and i love the pairing so thought I'd give it a go. I don't have a beta so please forgive my mistakes and I hope you enjoy. Plz review Im one of those people who need the inspiration and love hearing what people think. Ask questions that helps me and I'd love to hear what songs this story makes you listen to as it progresses chapter by chapter. Im not sure how long i intend it to be yet, Im more of a see as it goes type of person.=]. Anyways Hope you enjoyed your first little taste and I'll try and update weekly. I also try and update faster on my Natural Instinct story I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while im just not satisfied with the chapter i have written and am trying to re-wright it. Im already starting the second chapter and don't worry it will be longer.  
**

**=3 Until then=D-Kaiottic-Rawr-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sound of rain brought me out of my comatose sleep. I'd stayed up all night thinking. I could feel the effects of my late night already weighing me down. I groaned and rolled over burying myself further into the covers building my own cacoon. I don't want to get up and face the day yet. Just as I started dozing off again I was rudely awakened by my alarm clock blaring loudly. The noise bounced of my walls and broke its way through my little sanctuary under the blankets.

I hate mornings.

Cursing to myself I felt around tiredly for an arm hole before successfully slamming my fist down on that torturing noise maker, hoping it felt my rathe. The noise stopped and my room was quite once again with the exception of the rain outside hitting the tin roof.

I sighed sending a breath of hot air back into my face. I lay there for a while longer, just listening as the world outside began to wake. The need for some fresh air broke my daze. Pulling the covers off my head, the cold air soothed my warm cheeks taking me more out of my stupor. I finally opened my eyes to let the morning's rays in. Light was peaking through my window, spotlighting some of the belongings on the floor.

I yawned loudly, my muscles moaning and bones creaking as I stretched. I rubbed my sleep filled eyes as I slowly stood up, my feet hitting the cold wooden floor and the blanket falling from my body. A fresh wave of goose bumps settled on my skin as the chilled air kissed my half naked body and adjusted to the temperature difference. I looked around my room wondering what to do next as I ran on auto Pilate. I put on a pair of trakies over my boxes before I walked out to get breakfast. Usually I would just wear my boxes but apparently it makes my mum's new 'boyfriend' Steve uncomfortable.

I walked into the kitchen past Steve sitting at the table and didn't bother saying anything whilst I go about making my cereal. I could see the guy staring at me over his newspaper. So what I don't have a shirt on this is my house, I'm not doing anymore favours for him.

I don't know what mum see's in the idiot. He treats her like crap, maybe I should deck him one in the face? Then again it's too early for me to be starting family drama and I can just leave for school but mum will have to be with the guy all day. I'm not one to usually instigate violence but when it comes to the people I love I can't help but be protective. I've been known to get beaten and beat some of her ex's. I couldn't just stand back and let them do what they did to her. I might have been helpless as a kid but I'm not now, even if on those certain occasions where they came after me instead.

My thoughts turned dark for a moment before I quickly pushed them aside with the need for a shower. 5 minutes later I was clean and smelling like roses. I wrapped a towel around my waist as I started to head out the door but I was stopped by my reflection. I wiped the steam away with my hand. I looked tired, dark bags lingering under my eyes, my lip slightly bruised and swollen from Friday behind the bleachers when Nathan and his friends jumped me.

Quil's going to ask me about that.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

Quil, what can I say about him. Sometimes I just want to never see him again, get over these feelings I have for him which can't be returned. I couldn't even voice them for fear of his reaction. What happened if he hated me once he found out? The idea of him hating me hurt too much. He is my best friend, has been for as long as I can remember. The way he cares for me is bittersweet. I know as soon as he see's my face his usual happy demeanor will turn into worry.

I prefer his beautiful smile and deep brown eyes.

He will either straight out ask me or wait for me to tell him whilst giving me concerned looks. In fact he usually does both I just don't know what the order will be. I can't help but long for him even more so in these moments.

It just makes it all that much harder to keep up my facade of personifying normality.

I continued my way out the steamy bathroom, into the cold air. The water still dripping of my body chills. Shuddering I high tail it to my room and just as I make my way around the corner, I collide with something. I grunt as my body smacks into the wall behind me. I look up to see none other than Steve staring at me. I pull myself away from the wall and straighten up my towel which was dangerously close to slipping off. That would have been awkward. He obviously catches my movement and takes in my half naked only-covered-in-a –towel -body. I scowl at him as I realise his eyes are lingering more then necessary and raise a eyebrow. He looks back at me with something that makes me uncomfortable. I unconsciously shift the wait on my feet as he stairs me down.

"What happened to your face" He said as he reached out and grabbed my chin to turn it side to side.

"Don't touch me" I growled as I pushed his hand away.

He was a lot closer now and that usual sickly feeling I get when I don't know someone's intentions filled my insides. He looked at me curiously before smirking.

"You should probably put some clothes on its cold out" he spoke in a voice I'd rather not interpret.

I wasn't sure if my goose bumps were from the cold or from the way he was making me feel.

"And maybe you should watch were your fucking going" I snapped at him shoving his shoulder on the way past to my room.

I fucking hate mornings.

I made sure to slam the door behind me for dramatic effect. Man he gives me the creeps. I walked over to my stereo and turned it on loud. Jimmy Eat World sang through my speakers his song 'The Middle' first on the play list.. I threw on a pair of jeans with just a plain white undershirt and black hoodie. I sprayed myself with deodorant before rummaging through the crap on my floor for my bag. I found it under a pile of clothes near my bed. I could see my guitar sticking out so I pushed it back out of sight and headed for the door.

I made it to school with few minutes to spare. The wheel on my bike decided to pop half way there so I had to push it the rest. I made my way across the school parking lot and over to the bike racks.

"Embry!" yelled Quil across the parking lot.

I looked up from under my drenched hood as I finished chaining up my bike. Quil was standing under the shelter, waving me over towards the entrance. I raced across the parking lot splashing puddles in my wake. I reached the school entrance and couldn't help but smile at the goofball in front of me. He sure looks hansom today in his jeans and white jumper. I quickly moved my gaze to his face hoping he didn't notice my appreciative glance.

"Sup" He said patting me roughly on the back.

"Sup" I said back with a stupid dimple grin smile of my own.

The things he does to me.

"Whoa bro, aren't you freezing, you're soaked" He asked concerned.

I never really noticed how cold I was till he pointed it out. A breeze blew past and the temperature hit me hard.

"Let's get inside" I said as I rubbed my water covered arms.

We both jogged up the front steps and into the heat of the building. I couldn't help but let out a sigh when the warm air graced my body. It was gray and moody outside but the La push High School walls were lit up bright and filled with colour. We both had English first so we started down the hall.

"You've lived here your whole life, you think you would have learned by now to have something waterproof at hand" Quil teased elbowing my side.

"Shut up! Wasn't it you who came in soaking last Monday in a T-shirt and shorts no less" I shot back with a crooked grin. "I'm pretty sure I was the one who lent you my jumper and gym shorts for the day"

"Hey! I told you, all my clothes were dirty and my mum wouldn't let me have the day off. You know, the whole it's your fault so live with it crap. I mean come on, give me a break; I could have died from pneumonia or something, I'm not a freak like the steroid hall monitors, I feel." He complained.

I just snorted at him.

"Whatever you say man"

We kept up the normal banter until we reached the classroom. We made our way towards the back of the class to our usual seats. I sat down on my seat with a nice squish noise.

"Ahhrg this is so uncomfortable" It was my turn to whine.

"Well...I do have a spare set of clothes in my locker if you want to borrow them" Quil said casually.

I looked at him annoyed.

"You couldn't have mentioned this before we went to class. Now I have to sit through this whole lesson feeling like I pissed my pants" I complained.

He just smirked at me.

"I would have...but, I felt the need for you to suffer a little you know. I mean you come to school, bearing the war wounds of a fight and didn't think of mentioning it at all when we spoke on the phone on the weekend, or even on our way here. I'm cut dude, I'm cut." He said holding a hand to his heart.

I was wondering when he would notice. I guess it was wishful thinking that he wouldn't. I sighed running a hand through my hair. I didn't really want him getting involved. It's not that I don't appreciate it, but I don't want him getting hurt on my behalf. I know he is all buddy buddy with some of the guys that jumped me. Even if they are jerks, if they are nice to him, why would I want to take that away? He acts all tough in front of the guys but I know deep down this big idiot is a bit of a softy. Sure he is bad when he needs to be, but he is more of a class clown then the delinquent, besides his consistent sticking up for me can sometimes make the matters worse. Not that he knows that.

How could I ever tell him that?

Nathan has come to the liking of pointing out my need for a body guard, how week I am, he even calls me a faggot. That hurts; I don't know what the guy has against me. His homophobia is another one of the many reasons I want to stay in the closet.

"Sorry" I mumbled looking down at my lap.

"That's ok, but how many times do I have to tell you I got your back" He said with his usual smile whilst messing up my hair causing me to blush lightly.

"Yeah I know thanks, but it's alright, I got this" I said to him with forced confidence trying to will away the blood in my cheeks.

He gave me a weary smile but didn't get to say anything as the teacher finally walked in. The lesson continued eventless. Quil and I sat there counting the minutes and doodling immature comics on each other's books. The bell rang signalling the end of class and I was more than keen to get out my wet clothes.

We made our way to our lockers and switched our books over.

"I got a pair of khaki army pants and a white undershirt. Sorry man no jumper"

"That's alright, better then what I got" I said taking them from his hands.

" You need a haircut" Quil randomly added in while scruffing my hair, making me blush.

"Well I gotta go, can't be late to math Mr. Randall will have my ass" Quil laughed walking past me and clapping his hand down on my shoulder.

I relished in the miniscule second of contact before his warmth left, leaving me with butterflies. I slammed my locker shut annoyed at myself and my inability to keep my emotions under control. Making sure I grabbed the right books I started towards Music. I pit stoped into the locker rooms not far from class to get changed. I checked the room to make sure no one was here, declaring the place vacant I made my way over to the bench near Quil's locker. I didn't get one because I wasn't on the team so I figured I'd just use his.

I dropped all my things onto the bench and started to undress. My jumper stuck to my body uncomfortably as I lifted it off, my t-shirt sticking to it and coming off too. I dropped them to the floor with splat and started at my jeans when I heard a squeak. I snapped my head in the direction of the noise and stopped to listen. I didn't hear anything so I continued taking of my pants. They were harder to get off, I had to bend down and balance myself to pull them off. I glanced down at the dry clothes and my wet boxers. I could either go commando in Quil's pants or walk around with a massive wet patch. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly and couldn't help but blush.

Going commando it is.

I wonder if Quil has ever gone commando in these pants. I bit my lip at the thought. That turned me on more than I would like to admit. I leaned back against the cool metal hoping it extinguished my hot and inappropriate thoughts. There is no way I want to go walking around with a hard on all day. I heard shuffling and froze immediately to listen but all I got was silence.

I glanced around quickly not wanting someone to walk in and see my junk. That would be humiliating. No one was there so I pulled them off and pulled on the pants in record time. The dry material felt so nice compared to the wet clothes I was just in. I zipped and buttoned the pants leaving the lace material to hang down. The fit pretty well maybe even a bit long considering Quil is slightly taller than me even though I've been growing a lot lately. I opened Quil's locker to see his towel hanging there. I dried my hair and chest real quick before putting it back and hanging my wet clothes up making sure to hide my boxers behind them. The second bell rang signalling the start of class.

"Shit!" I grumbled grabbing the shirt and sticking it over my head. I grabbed my bag and started running to class. By the time I made it through the door I had managed to get the shirt on and pulled it down to its correct length without dropping anything.

"You're late" Frowned Miss K, she never really liked me much.

"Sorry" I mumbled making my way towards my seat in the middle row next to Kim.

"Don't let it happen again" She stated before continuing class.

She was talking about music history of the middle ages or something. I wasn't too sure considering my heart was still pounding from running through school half naked.

"Where were you?"Whispered Kim.

I turned my head towards her. I consider Kim as my female best friend. We don't hang out much but we have lots of classes together and get on well. She just recently started dating Jared Tinsel her secret crush for god knows how long now. I can't help but feel envious of her. The fact she was dating Jared made it hard for her to have other friends though, considering he was part of the weird gang in La Push.

"I had to get changed, my clothes were soaked" I whispered back.

She smiled at me.

"There not your clothes are they?"She asked.

"There Quils"

She gave me a devilish smile.

"I think they suit you better" She said slyly like I was missing something.

"Your also late Nathan, maybe I should start handing out detentions" Said Miss K loudly interrupting our conversation.

I glanced up at the door and Nathan was staring at me. I felt naked for some reason, which was weird because I'm pretty sure I just put clothes on and no one has mentioned my lack there off. I ducked my head at the scrutiny of his gaze not wanting to cause trouble and in the little hope he was staring at someone else.

"Sorry Miss, I was with Coach" He said confidently most likely lying through his teeth.

"Why was he looking over here?"Asked Kim quietly as Nathan made his way to the seat to rows behind.

"I don't know, checking out the handy work of my face?" I questioned.

"What!"Kim gasped. "Ass hole! when did that happen? Give me a look." She said turning my face in a much familiar action like Steve did this morning but more delicate.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." I said with a shrug. "Make sure you keep it quiet okay"

Kim nodded her head at me but I didn't miss the concern in her eyes. I hate making people worry.

"Besides I'm sure Bennett's eye isn't looking to dandy either" I said with a smirk.

Kim smiled at me triumphantly. Bennett's was one of Nathans little buddies that I punched right in the face before they got me. I don't care the odds, I may not like violence but if it's unavoidable I'm not going out without giving some collateral damage of my own.

"You did good young one" She said in a all wise voice making me chuckle.

"QUIET!" Yelled Miss K slamming a ruler down on our desk.

"Shit!" I cursed jumping slightly and I swear Kim let out a squeal.

"Don't you curse in my classroom you little devil" She said fiercely.

I didn't mean to I swear but I kinda snorted holding a laugh at what she said. I mean who says that these days besides old people when you're on their lawn. The most hilarious image of Miss K in granny pants and a knitted sweater popped into my head. She had a cane and was walking like she had a stick up her ass, I wonder why? I slapped a hand on my mouth to make sure I didn't let slip a laugh. Why is it when you're not allowed to laugh everything is so much funnier.

"Something funny Mr." She asked pointing the ruler at my face.

I couldn't help but smile, for some reason I just wanted to piss myself laughing. She is wearing floral with socks and sandals for Christ sake. Kim noticed me scrutinising her out fit and looked like she was gonna laugh to. She looked me in the eye and I just gave her the Its-shit-funny-don't-deny-it look. Offcourse this just made her worse and she let out a light snort then elbowed me under the table causing the teachers scrutiny to fall on her.

"Nothing at all" I said to her in a very forced normal voice while she stared me down taking the attention away from Kim.

That was until I realised something was attached to her sandals and I couldn't help but crack up laughing right there in the middle of class, with everyone's attention on me. Kim and a few other students followed my line of vision and couldn't contain themselves laughing just as loud as I was.

"M-Mis-s" I said through laughter. " I don't t-think you relise, theres a tampon stuck-k to your shoe" and with that said I cracked up again and so did a whole lot of people.

"THATS IT! DETENTION" She yelled at me her face bright red.

"I think she is going to hulk out" I whispered to Kim between laughs as I held my stomach.

Probably not my smartest move considering the teacher was in front of me but I didn't think and Kim seemed to think it was hilarious hiding her face in her hands trying to hold it in.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM RIGHT NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HULK IS, BUT I AM NOT, HULKING OUT. DO YOU HEAR ME YOUNG MAN!"She practically spat on me.

Offcourse this made people laugh more, understanding my reference.

I stood up trying to contain myself, pushing my chair in ready to leave. Miss K was still huffing and puffing so I decided not to poke the lion and turned to go, everyone in class watching me. A few of the guys mouthed nice and gave me the head nod, while some girls smiled at me, which just made me feel awkward. I could see Nathan out the corner of my eye, but wasn't paying attention to the meaning of his stares.

"No wonder your father left you and your god dam mother behind, slut" Grumbled Miss.

I froze. Literally my body just stopped. The whole class fell silent. The shit eating grin slipped right of my face.

"Get back to work"She said turning around.

I stayed still just glaring daggers at the back wall, grinding my teeth. I felt myself begin to shake. It was a strange feeling almost like I was really cold.

I heard her sit down.

"What are you still doing here, I said GET OUT!"

I quickly threw my shit on my desk with a loud thud.

"YOU BITCH"I yelled.

She looked at me with wide eyes from her desk chair; I'm the quiet kid so she most likely didn't anticipate my reaction. I didn't either.

I don't care if I humiliated her in front of the class that was not cool. Usually I would walk away and take it but I was mad. In fact I was beyond mad. That was such a touchy subject. She has no idea what it's like for a young boy to grow up without a dad. She has no idea how tough it was for me. What I had to go through, what I went without.

I felt Kim yank on my arm. I just glared at her and pulled away.

"Let it go" she whispered.

Yeah right.

"You can't talk to me like that!" She said in her condescending voice which just fuelled me even more.

"You think you're all that, you're sitting there with a Mother Fucking dirty tampon stuck to your shoe!. Probably fell out of your gaping vagina cause we all know how loose you are! Been spending too much time fucking the janitor and not your husband, huh!" I said in a yelled whisper my hands in shaky fists at my side.

She just gaped at me. Not believing what came out my mouth. We all knew she was doing it with chucky the janitor. Gossip spreads. I sore Kim duck out the room in my peripheral vision but I didn't care.

"How dare you" She said in obvious shock.

"How dare I what? Say you're a slut? Why? you thought it was fine saying that about my mum. So why the fuck can't I say it about you." I snapped at her.

"My mum dates, you just sleep with random men. Why? To help you feel good about yourself. I don't even understand how anyone with a penis could look at you without cringing. I hope you don't fucking hulk out. There is no way I wanna see you any kinds of naked"

There were a few ooh's around the room.

"G-GET OUT" She stumbled under my glare.

"Why? what you gonna do, hit me with a ruler...maybe you'll sleep with my dad. Ohhh wait I don't have one, no wonder you never liked me. It's cause you couldn't reap the benefits huh!. It's okay go jump out of a plane, you'll survive you got your own parachute" I said pointing to her downstairs and huffing out of breath.

"No way"

"Holly shit"

"Crap"

Were a few of the mumbled words I heard behind me. That was when I fully registered what was happening. I couldn't believe I had just said that. Me, Embry Call just bitched out his teacher, not just a little but a mega lot. I know I was mad but...crap. I could feel myself shaking, I'm not sure if it was from anger anymore or just nervous.

"Fuck"I grumbled grabbing my bag and without a second glance I walked out the class. As soon as I left, the classroom erupted in noise.

My mind was running a mile a minute and I couldn't figure out where the spontaneous anger came from. I nervously kept looking over my shoulder like a criminal paranoid of getting caught. In my haste to leave the building for the second time today I collided with someone.

"Watch were your going Kid" Said a grumpy voice.

I looked up and sore none other than Paul Walker and Jared Tinsel staring down at me. The steroid hall monitors in all there tall intimidating glory.

"My bad" I mumbled glancing around nervously.

"Hey Embry!" Shouted mike down the other end of the hall.

"You better run man; Miss K has sent me to get the Principle!" He said a little to amused if you ask me.

"Fucking HILARIOUSE! never knew you had it in you, good one bro" He yelled whilst running backwards before turning around and jogging out of sight.

"Fuck" I wined quietly to myself as my eyes burned with unshed tears.

I swallowed and ran a shaky hand through my hair. I'm in so much shit. I have to get out of here. I felt claustrophobic, the walls coming way to close, boxing me in. I could feel myself begin to panic the notion of what is happening settling like acid in the pit of my stomach.

"Embry? As in Embry Call" Asked Jared.

I didn't question why or how Jared new my name, I just took one look at them and bolted towards the front doors as my body shook in adrenalin.

"Wait!" Came a call behind me but I ignored it as my body slammed into the front doors sending me flying into the cold and wet outside.

I ran and ran ignoring the fire burning in my muscles and the shakes slithering over my skin and up my spine. The cold air soothed some of the fire inside of me but it wouldn't leave. I wanted it to go away. What was this feeling? I felt out of control and I didn't like it one bit. My whole life is based on how good my control is, how strong my mask is. I wasn't sure how long I'd been running and where I was running to, but my body was taking me and I was following.

I tripped over some roots sending me flying to the damp ground. I hissed as I felt the familiar sting to my hands and knees. Great. I lay there panting, the cold sweat trickling down my forehead. What am I doing? I questioned myself. What have I done?

I might get suspended or worse expelled. I felt the dread flow through my veins , my chest was heaving up and down. I rolled myself onto my back and looked up at the sky through the trees. Drops of water fell onto my face as I stared up at the sky above, the trees creaking , almost talking to each other. The wind blew strongly numbing my body. It was oddly comforting.

I tried to push everything out of my mind but it wasn't working. The only thing that could distract me enough was thinking about...Quil. I try and not think about him. It's one of the rules to getting over him, but I don't want to get over him.

Yes I do.

No I don't.

Shit, dammit.

It feels kinda stalker-ish thinking about him so intimately without his knowledge but I can't help it. He cares, he loves me. Maybe not the way I want, but he loves me all the same. I don't have much family, in fact I don't have any besides my mum ,so her and Quil are all I really have. Sure I'm friends with some people at school but it's just not the same.

It's so stupid.

Why? Why him.

I question it, yet I can't imagine it any other way. I defiantly have problems.

They say you can't help who you love, I guess that's true but you sure as hell can deny it. Painful...yes, rewarding, I guess that depends on the situation.

Right now I don't have much of a choice.

My shaking had stopped and my breathing was back to normal and calm. I felt tired all of a sudden, like a kid who just had a sugar rush.

Ignoring the cold I grabbed my bag and used it as a pillow, groaning as my muscles ached. I moved around getting comfortable on the damp ground and sighed closing my eyes to the world around me.

I have a feeling my life is going to get a lot more complicated from now on.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys finally chap 2. Im not sure how much I like this chapter, tell me what you think?. So whats gonna happen to Embry? Why did kim leave?What happened in Embrys past?,Why is he so emotional right now? questions, questions lol. Any ideas throw them my way, i'd love to hear them. Thanx for reading. Please reveiw it helps me alot and lets me know if im going the right way. to much drama in second chap?. I will start the next chapter in a few days anyways enjoyyyyy.=]  
**

**=3 Until Then =3 -Kaiottic-Rawr-**


End file.
